Simple and Clean
by Eiprej
Summary: Not everything is simple, but it's times like these that make me rethink that. Link X Sheik Yaoi!


Jer-chan:Hey! -grin- I'm getting in the holiday spirit! With this lovely Shink One-shot! You should be happy, I usually never write these things but, Dreamcatcher Teals inspired me to do it with that Two-shot "Something sweet, and Unexpected" Go check it out! In the meanwhile, enjoy!

**WARNING**! This is a male Sheik story and he is his separate character! So deal with it! If you can't handle yaoi (Male X Male love) Then don't hassle me about it! Got it? Freakin homophobes. (How can they be so mean?!)

_Italics: thoughts_

* * *

Sheik's POV

The cold air hit me, my hair blowing in all directions. It was cold, but that didn't really bother me. Of course, everyone was inside, having the party of their lives. I preferred not to be in that mess, pretty soon I was sure that in one way or another, Ruto would start a fight with Malon, or any of the women Link had meet during his journeys. It was quite hilarious, how she hopelessly chased after him and he edged away from her. I heard the creak of the door open behind me.

"Hey."The hero sat down with a 'thud' next to me. I smiled under my cowl, either he came here to escape from that crazy zora, or Zelda was teasing him. Either way, it made me laugh.

"What is it this time?"I turned to face him, his pale blue eyes closed in disbelief. He let out a sigh, the breath visible in the air.

"It's nothing really, aren't you cold?"I shrugged, the cold never really got to me anymore. I had spent so many nights looking after the hero, I'm pretty sure no weather effected me anymore. I shivered when I felt his cold hand touched my shoulder. He grinned at me.

"I'm certainly cold."He exclaimed, taking his hand off my shoulder. I smirked. I laughed at him, nudging him lightly. "You want me to take care of that for you?" He just laughed along and leaned forward, his head leaning on my shoulder.

"And how would you do that hm?" He whispered temptingly in my ear. I just chuckled and pushed him, which caused him to almost fall off the edge of the balcony. He bursted out laughing and caught himself before falling off. We sat in silence for a couple of moments, just enjoying the white snow falling over us. Everytime me and him were like this, we would always enjoy the time we had. the time when no monsters would attack us, the only peace we had. But now that the dark lord had been slayed, there was no reason to worry anymore.

"So..." Link started, looking obviously bored. I sighed and turned my head towards him.

"Bored hero?" A grin made it's way onto my face, as I felt the tiny droplets of rain land on our hats. Heh, it's raining in winter? Amusing.

"Damn!" He cursed, removing his hat and shaking the rain out of it. He held it over his head, a foolish and unsuccessful attempt to not get wet. I laughed at the mad look on his normally cheerful face. He stuck his tongue out at me, before grabbing my hat and throwing it off the balcony. I watched in awe as my hat became invisible in the pouring rain. I heard him gulp once, before I turned to him, mock anger in my eyes. He couldn't tell of course.

"Link..." I hissed, trying to hide the laughter that was in my voice.

"H-Hey Sheik... I was just k-kidding really! No hard feeling r-right?" I leaned over putting my head on his shoulder. Oh, he was shaking. Am I really that scary?

"No hard feelings? Sure, if you _insist._" I murmured into his ear, I felt him shiver.

"S-So... Um, What do you want for Christmas?" He attempted to change the subject. That's fine, I'll let him off the hook. _For now. _

I shrugged, moving my head off of his shoulder, I heard him sigh once, relieved.

"Nothing really hero." He raised his eyebrows at me, not believing me.

"_Nothing?"_

I shook my head. "Nothing."

He furrowed his eyebrows, looking away from me. I sighed, leaning back. Damn now my cowl is soaking, and its damn uncomfortable. Oh well. We sat there for a while, both of us quiet, unmoving. The droplets of rain calmed down a little, the sky clearing up a bit. I heard the sound of a piano coming from inside the room. So, Zelda had already started playing? I guess that's my cue then. I stood up from the seat, earning me a puzzled look from Link.

I walked into the room, everyone turning their attention to me. Zelda just smiled at me. I fixed the tie on my tuxedo before sitting down at the piano, my fingers hovering over the keys. I coughed once, keeping my eyes only on the keys.

"This, is for one that I hold very dearly in my heart." I grinned at the amazement that showed on everyones face, especially Link's.

My fingers lightly touched down on the keys, and on went the song. Simple and clean was the one I had chosen, I think it fit well with us. I let the words drift in my mind as I played...

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

_You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,_

_Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"_

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

_The daily things  
that keep us all busy  
all confusing me thats when u came to me and said,_

_Wish i could prove i love you  
but does that mean i have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when i say so,  
And maybe somethings are that simple_

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

I opened my eyes, lifting my fingers off of the keys. I stood up, bowing down and exiting through the balcony door. I sighed, feeling his strong arms wrap around me.

"Hello hero." He squeezed me gently, putting his head on my shoulder, I felt his hot breath on my ear.

"Who's the lucky one?" He murmured in my ear, his hands playing with my tie. I tilted my head up to get a better look at him, shrugging. "Who do you think?" He made a deep husky laugh, lying his face down on my head.

"Me?"His voice was muffled by my hair.

I turned around in his arms, looking into his eyes. I could tell he wasn't playing around now, he meant it. I smiled when he removed my cowl, his eyes widening. Then he smiled at me, his fingers carassing my cheek.

"You." I whispered, placing my lips on his. He returned the gesture, kissing me back softly.

"Simple?" He murmured, leaning down for another kiss.

"Sometimes." I smirked, dodging his lips.

We laughed when we heard Ruto's growls of anger and Zelda's cooing.

Not everything is simple, but sometimes, It's moments like these that make me think twice.

* * *

Jer-chan: Aw... Who liked this one-shot? -raises hand- Oh, and I know, The beggining conversation is a bit pointless, but it's there to show how the friendship between them got stronger. 3

Zelda: I was barley in it. Hmpf.

Jer-chan: Aw... Review?


End file.
